Crash From The Past
by MPHknows
Summary: During Zuko Alone. What if the guards were baring different information when they came to the farm? Will a secret from Zuko's past show itself and possibly become something more then it was? Zunix
1. Prologue

Crash From The Past

Prologue

"_What do you think they want?" The man asked, his hand on his son's shoulder._

_The young man with the scar over his left eye just stared at the rising dust the ostrich-horses made as they ran towards them, "Trouble."_

His golden eyes darted to the little boy, Lee, who was standing between him and the man. Could the guards be coming because they found out it was Lee who threw the eggs? No, too small to bring their lazy butts all the way out to the farm.

Maybe they had news about Lee's brother, who the young man could not remember the name of. Whatever it was, the smirk on the head guard's face told him that it more than likely wasn't pleasant.

The ostrich-horses skidded to a stop, slinging dirt and rocks at the small family while the different variations of hog-animals all called out. "What are you doing here?" The father called out, pulling his son subconsciously closer.

"That's no way to treat a higher person," The head guard sneered.

"What's you're business?" The young man spoke sternly, a hand resting on his duel broadswords.

The head guard smirked at him, "If you must know, we recently captured a crazy person who came stumbling into town asking for her 'best friend'. After she calmed down," His small chuckle as he said these words told a slightly different story, "she described her 'friend' for us. This description led us straight to you."

The young man just rose an eyebrow, something striking at the back of his memory that would fully show itself.

The guard's smirk deepened as he reached behind him. With a small, uncharacteristic yelp, a young woman, around the same age of seventeen as the young man, fell from atop the ostrich-horse's back. The guard was holding her long blond hair as a handle as her weakened body leaned all its weight against the ostrich-horse's side.

She was dressed in a fighters outfit consisting of the same range of orange, red, and black with slight yellow and had a golden necklace fitted perfectly around the middle of her neck, a deep blood red ruby centered in the small dip on the bottom of the plating.

Scratches covered her arms, face, and neck, but what really stood out was the thin line of a burn running down the right side of her jaw.

Her obsidian eyes met the young man's golden ones, hope filling her voice as she choked out one word, a nickname that she hadn't uttered, and the young man hadn't heard, in the longest time, "Ko."

His eyes widened, looking upon the woman that he had once known as a girl. "Phoenix?"


	2. Chapter One: Zuko

Crash From The Past

Chapter One: Zuko

"_Zuko, it's time to go," Ursa called from the doorway. Her ten year old son ran over to her, his deep brown hair laying perfectly with his warriors topknot. _

_He took her held out hand with a smile on his face, "Where are we going?"_

"_To visit an old friend of mine," Ursa said, leading her son out into the yard and then out into the town. After a while of walking, they finally reached the other side of the main city where all the smaller, yet big, houses were. _

_Ursa walked up the front steps to a beautiful house, deep maroon and golden yellows accenting the porch. She reached a hand up, knocking on the door. Within seconds, a woman answered the door with a six year old boy tucked neatly into her arm. They both had the same ash blond hair and blue eyes, one pair filled with sweet innocence, the other with knowledge._

_Ursa turned to her son, "Zuko, this is Wolf and her son Dragon."_

"_Hello," he said, stepping a bit closer to his mother._

"_Hello to you, Zuko. I have a daughter your age. While me and your mom talk, would you like to go play with her and her dad?" Her smile was kind._

_Ursa made eye contact as her son searched for what answer he should give in her eyes. "He'd love to."_

_Wolf stepped back into the house, gesturing for Zuko to walk down the hallway. "They're straight through that door, out in the back."_

_Zuko made his way to the backyard, pushing open the back door to see the father and daughter. Where the mother and son had looked so much alike, it was the same with these two. They both had the same golden locks, obsidian eyes, and smiles on their faces._

_The man spotted Zuko, setting his daughter down from where she was giggling from being through over his shoulder. He gave him a small wave, "You must be Ursa's kid. Zuko, right?"_

_Zuko nodded._

"_Well, I'm Knight and this is Phoenix," Knight sat his hand on his daughters shoulders._

_Phoenix smiled at the boy in front her, the smile stunning him for a second, "Can you fire bend?"_

_Zuko nodded again, "Can you?"_

"_We all can. Lets play a game!" With that, the little girl ran over and grabbed his hands, pulling him out into the yard._

I didn't say anything, staring at the best friend who I thought I'd never see again. The guard's grip tightened on her hair, making her yelp again. "If you're not going to say anything, I guess I just might take her back with me. I could think of something I could use her for." The look on the guard's face as he looked down at Phoenix made Zuko want to take his duel broadswords and shove them up-

At this time, Phoenix took some of the energy that she had left and reached up to bit the guards hand. He let out a small and strangled screech, letting her go and flinging her to the ground.

She fell forward, hitting the dirt hard, and let out a pained groan. I dashed forward, skidding to my knees beside her before I turned her over and began to pick her up. I looked up at the guard, a growl dislodging itself from my throat, "Leave."

They did so, glaring as the head guard just replied with, "Watch yourself." The ostrich-horses kicked up dust and dirt as they ran away, disappearing down the path.

I looked up at the family, tears clawing at my eyes trying to get free after seeing the distant look on Phoenix's face, "You have to help her."

_The two eleven year olds stood in their horse stances, fist setting at their sides and eyes closed as they breathed deeply. The boy was dressed in just his loose red training pants that he had just gotten for when he was practicing, while the girl was in the same kind of pants, just girls size, and a maroon tank shirt that ended just above her belly button. _

_Both had their hair out of the way with the help of Zuko's permanent warriors topknot and Phoenix's red, orange, and yellow ribbon. Ursa and Wolf stood at the back door, watching the two best friends as they relaxed a bit. _

_In one quick move, Phoenix started bending. First, it was just a few punches, flames shooting out of their fists, but then her moves became more extravagant, Zuko following along as best as he could._

_They ended, settling back into their horse stances before standing up and turning towards their mothers who began to clap. The best friends smiled at each other after they bowed, something deeper sparkling as the gold met black._

I watched as the woman lifted the cup to Phoenix's lips, pouring the water into her mouth. She swallowed slowly, eyes still distant as she stared at me.

The woman, Seila, looked at me as she set the cup down and turned to get some more burn medicine for Phoenix's chin. "Do you know how she could've gotten these injuries? I know the guards can be rough, but they wouldn't do more than just simply pushing someone around."

I sighed, something about my old friend laying before me on the haystack, barely conscious, made me want to open up. "I have theories, but nothing for sure."

_Phoenix had just turned twelve and Zuko had convinced his mother to let her come to the palace. It wasn't that Ursa didn't want her there, but she just wasn't sure how it'd go. What would happen if Phoenix ran into someone she shouldn't._

_Zuko locked Phoenix's hand in his own, pulling her down the hallway and out the door to the small yard area with the turtle-duck pond. Just as he hoped there wouldn't be, Azula and her two friends, Mai and Ti-lee, were standing out there giggling to each other. _

_Just as Zuko turned around to take Phoenix somewhere else, Azula smirked, "Who's your friend, Zu-zu?"_

_He huffed, spinning back around to head down towards them, "This is Phoenix, she's a close friend."_

_Ti-lee giggled, "Your girlfriend?"_

_At this, both Zuko and Phoenix blushed, not making eye contact with the other. They had gotten closer throughout the almost two years they had known one another, learning everything they could in their friendship._

Too bad she and what was left of her family disappeared at the same time as my mother did.


	3. Chapter Two: Phoenix

Crash From The Past

Chapter Two: Phoenix

_Her first time in the palace was exactly a week before Zuko and Phoenix began to explore within it. The two went everywhere and did everything together from hiding from guards while pretending to be outlaws to sneaking into the throne room pretending to be assassins sent to protect the fire nation from an evil overlord._

_This time, they were sneaking into the throne room once more, hoping no one was in there. They were wrong, though._

_Ozai sat where his father was supposed to be and he was now, Knight standing in front of him. Zuko and Phoenix hid behind the curtains near the entrance into the throne room, watching their father's converse._

"_You are not in control when it comes to this, Ozai," Knight spoke clearly. "I should be speaking with Azulon or Iroh when it comes to this, not some pompous fool who can't seem to understand the word loyal."_

"_Are you sure you should be talking to me like this, Knight?" Ozai asked. "You never know what may happen. I may soon be in charge of the fire nation and you."_

"_I may remind you, my family and I are not really part of the fire nation, yet the leading family of the Fire Nomads. We are only staying here for so long because of the beginning of the war. No matter what you do, I will never be under your control."_

"_Don't push me, Knight. You underestimate my power."_

"_What power? You push people around using fear, and you aren't even in charge!"_

"_So, that's what you think of me?"_

"_That's what everyone thinks of you!"_

"_Is that so?"_

_Knight's next and last words were drowned out by the roar of flames. Phoenix let out a piercing scream and turned to run away, tears pouring down her face as she left her best friend standing there in shock of what his father did._

I blinked a few times, groaning as I tried to sit up. A woman ran over to me, "Stay lying down. You're weak right now, just rest."

I coughed before speaking in a scratchy voice, "Who are you? Where's Zuko?"

"My name is Seila. As for Zuko, I'm not sure who that is. Is that the name of the young man who was so distraught when you showed up? He's very quite." I tried to sit up again, but she just held me down once more. "You really should rest."

I sighed, relaxing back down onto the bed. "When did you move me?"

She smiled slightly, "Right after your eyes closed. We weren't sure why you had kept so quite while still being conscious. Could you not think clearly, or were you just lost in thought?"

I thought back, "I'm not sure. It's all kind of a blur after the guards got to me."

She nodded, "Couldn't think clearly." She examined my cuts as she continued talking, "It took a lot of convincing to get that young man to leave your side. But we can't just take care of both of you without having someone help with something. He's out with Lee and his father tending to the animals right now. As soon as you're strong enough, you can start helping me out until you two decide what to do."

I reached a hand up, touching my chin and wincing once I felt the burn. "How long until I'll be strong enough to get up?"

"Well, your chin is the only bad burn, the rest and really small. Other than that, you're just scratched real bad and are probably really sore. So, maybe, tomorrow morning you should be okay."

I nodded, "So, what? Can I not get up?"

She walked over and looked out of the small window way, "I say, relax for a while, then we'll all eat, then you and Zuko can go sleep in the barn where he's been staying."

I laughed slightly to myself, wincing as my shoulders moved, "You really don't trust us, do you?"

Seila turned quickly, a guilty look on her face, "Oh, it's not that. Well… I mean."

"It's okay," I interrupted her, "I wouldn't trust two strangers in my house either."

She gave a small smile of relief before walking out of the room, leaving me to get lost in my memories.

_Wolf wrapped her arms around her daughters heaving shoulders, "Phoenix, honey, you have to try and tell me more."_

_Ursa stroked the twelve year olds hair, seeming to know where this was going. And she didn't like it._

"_He burned daddy," she choked out. "He burned him really bad."_

"_Did your father do anything to fight back?" Ursa asked, trying not to think about how it was her husband who had done this._

"_He was too angry. He wasn't paying attention. He was in the middle of saying something and Ozai was too quick." After she finished the last sentence, Phoenix burst out sobbing again._

_Ursa looked up at Wolf, seeing the silent tears roll down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I'm going to say when I see him again. And to think, I'm going to have to sleep next to this man tonight."_

_Wolf looked up from her son's sleeping form across the room, "We're leaving, Ursa. I suggest you take your children and do the same. This world is changing, and I don't think we can do anything about it yet."_

_Ursa sighed, "Zuko and I will follow you soon. Azula would just make it worse for us. She's too much like her father. I would come with you now, but… Something tells me I need to know what's coming up next."_

I sat next to Zuko at the dinner table, not saying anything. His eyes didn't leave me, scanning over every scratch and bruise he could see. His hair was cut short and the scar on the left side of his face made me want to ask questions. But I wouldn't with this family listening.

Lee's spoon hung out of his mouth before he took it out and spoke to Phoenix, "What happened to you?"

"Lee," His father said sternly, warning him not to ask personal questions.

"It's okay," I gave a small smile. "I got in a fight with someone. I'm usually a better fighter than them, but they got in one good strike and I went down."

"Who did you get in a fight with?" Lee asked before taking a big spoonful of his dinner and shoving it in his mouth.

"Someone I hadn't seen in a long time. She's strong, but doesn't have as much sense as her brother when it comes to fighting me," I said, almost a whisper as I looked at Zuko and gave a small wink.

Seila's curiosity got the better of her, "Do you mind telling me why you were fighting whoever this was?"

I sighed, "Her and I have never gotten along. Anytime we run into one another we usually get in a fight."

Lee frowned, seeming to be thinking hard. "Are you a bender?"

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned after almost choking on my food.

"Well," he continued, "You got burned. So you were probably fighting a bender. But, to be fighting a bender and only get one burn, you'd have to be a bender also. Are you and Earth bender? Or a Water bender?"

I sighed once more, looking at Zuko to see panic in his eyes, "See, this is where I'm going to stop answering your questions."

_Phoenix pulled her eight year old brother after her, looking around the non-forest part of the island as her mother took their stuff off the eel-hound behind them._

"_Pheen?" Dragon asked, squeezing her hand. "Why did we leave? Where's daddy?"_

_Phoenix stopped walking, "Momma told you what happened to daddy. Don't make me think about it."_

"_Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't get it." He trailed off before speaking again, "Do you miss Zuko?"_

_Phoenix turned around to look at her brother and crouched down to his height, "Of course I miss him. But him and Ursa should be along soon."_

"_Azula's not coming, is she?"_

_Phoenix chuckled, "I hope not."_

I adjusting my position on the hay, watching as Zuko watched me. "Haven't seen you in a while," I commented, trying to get him to say something.

His face turned sad, "You left before I could tell you, but I'm sorry about your dad. I couldn't believe my father did that."

I nodded, "It's not your fault. You can't pick your family. Besides, your mom is really nice."

The mention of his mom and him sit up slightly, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah," I said, a smile showing up on my face, "She came to run away with us after she left. She wanted to bring you, but she didn't know how it would go or if she'd even make it out of the nation without getting caught."

Zuko stood up, walking over to sit next to me, "Where did you go?"

I shrugged, "Some island way outside the nation. It was full of amazing wildlife, but also had some good clear places for bending."

He nodded, taking a strand of my long blond hair and tucking it behind my ear. His fingers trailed down to my jaw, examining my burn. I reached up my right hand, moving my palm towards his own scar. His first instinct was to pull away, but he seemed to change his mind and turned the side of his face into my hand.

"Where'd you get yours?" I asked softly, looking deep into his golden eyes.

"My father. You?"

A laugh escaped my lips, "Your damn sister, if you didn't get that from earlier at dinner."


	4. Chapter Three: Zuko

Crash From The Past

Chapter Three: Zuko

_My father stood there, in front of me, waiting me to fight him. All I could think as fear rang through my body was that I wished Phoenix was there to help me._

"Wake up, you two. Time to get to work. Breakfast is on the table, Seila's in the kitchen, and I'll be out with the animals," The man's voice called through the barn. I moved my hands out from behind my head, looking at Phoenix who was waking up beside me. Her back was curved into my side and her arms were wrapped around herself.

She yawned, stretching as I stood up. One look at her face and I knew that moving too much hurt. I bent down, helping her stand up. "Thanks," she muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Let's go eat," I said, putting a hand on the back to lead her out of the barn. Her eyes were tired and she barely took any big steps, sticking to small ones so that she wouldn't have to move her legs.

We walked into the small dining room, sitting at the table to eat breakfast. I had a feeling Phoenix would be talking much more if it weren't for the fact she probably felt like crap. But, for now, she just stayed quiet, eating her breakfast quickly.

After we were finished, she took the dishes and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to walk out of the house and start working.

* * *

><p>"So, you and that Phoenix girl?"<p>

The bucket of feed in my hands slipped and I caught it just before it hit the ground, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," the man chuckled, "But, since you're going to deny it, I'll ask a few questions then. She's wearing a lot of bright red colors; it's kind of easy to tell she may be a bender of a certain element. I just want to make sure, no matter what you two are planning to do, you aren't going to hurt my family."

"How do you know she doesn't just like those colors?" I asked, not making eye contact.

"Okay, she may just like those colors. And she does seem like a nice girl. But, whatever trouble she's running from, I don't want it showing up at my house."

I nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be leaving as soon as she doesn't wince with every movement."

"Zuko," He said after a moment, seeming to be testing how it sounded. "You've got a very familiar name, son. Do I need to be worried on why I've heard it before?"

I shrugged, stroking the feathers of my ostrich-horse.

"I get it, I'm asking some uncomfortable questions. Curiosity and the safety of my family are getting the better of me. So far, you two haven't done anything to make us question if you are against us or not. Then again, you've only been here two days. Just, with the war and everything, you get kind of paranoid."

_I looked at myself in the mirror, fingers brushing my scar. Uncle Iroh had just informed me that it was safe for me to take the bandage off, but I think I liked it better when I couldn't see the mark my father gave me._

"Thank you for my new clothes, Seila," Phoenix said before shoving a spoonful of her dinner into her mouth. I looked her up and down as I swallowed my own mouthful of food. She was wearing what looked like a female earth bender's fighting robes that showed her figure well.

"No problem. They were an old friend of mine's, but she left a while back," Seila's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, making me look quickly down at my dinner.

"Well, they fit great," Phoenix commented, taking a sip of her water.

_Yeah they do._ I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head. I admit, Phoenix was beautiful, but we had just gotten united after five years. I didn't want to rush and ruin our friendship.

Plus, we had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

><p>"You mind explaining how exactly my sister gave you that burn?" I asked, sitting next to Phoenix.<p>

"I was searching for someone. An earth bender. See, I was trying to put together this team and help the Avatar a bit by helping all the little towns and villages that were getting overrun." I broke eye contact with her when she mentioned the Avatar, not sure how she would react if she learned I had been hunting him for the past… I don't know how long.

"Anyway, I had made contact with this earth bender in Gaoling and I was heading there to meet him when I ran into your sister a while away from this town. She wasn't happy to see me alive. I guess she thought I was dead all these years. It didn't take long for her to start a fight.

"We were up in the middle of the air when she got the good hit in and I fell. Then I stumbled here, half conscious. Everything is really a blur after I hit the ground. I guess, since I was last talking to your sister, I must've been thinking about you. Then I wound up here."

I nodded, then something made me curious, "In the air?"

"Yeah. I learned a new technique of fire bending that works better than using your hands as jets." She smiled at me, lying back on the hay, "I'll show you if I ever get the chance."

I nodded, lying back also, "Do you think you'll be able to leave tomorrow? I was thinking about heading out as soon as the sun's in the middle of the sky."

"So, midday?"

"Yeah, that way we can help them out a bit more but still have daylight to travel," I explained.

Phoenix looked at me, raising her eyebrows, "What makes you think I'd want to leave with you?"

I smirked, "What makes you think I'd leave you?"


	5. Chapter Four: Phoenix

Crash From The Past

Chapter Four: Phoenix

_This wasn't a memory, like most my dreams were. I was in a room I had never seen before, Zuko sitting in front of me. Well, he wasn't really sitting. The room was really small and both Zuko and I were hung by our hands from chains, sitting uncomfortably on the floor. We were barely a foot away from one another and were able to move closer due to the looseness of the chains._

_Any light that was inside the room was cut off when the door into the small room slammed shut. I was about to ask what was happening when I felt a pair of lips cover my own._

I sat up quickly, hissing as my back popped. I looked to my left, seeing Zuko's sleeping form. He seemed so relax, his hands behind his head and his back flat against the hay. I bit my lip, trying to get my dream out of my head. I didn't need to be thinking about him like that now.

I stood up before leaning over to wake him up. His eyes blinked open and he gave me a soft smile. "Good morning," he whispered, something in his golden eyes telling me he hadn't been able to smile like this and act this relaxed in a while. I reached down, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "I thought you were hurt?"

I grinned, "I feel energized today. I figured I'll work as hard as I can this morning then rest on the ride into town for supplies and out of town afterwards. Where are we headed after we're gone, anyway?"

"I want to find my Uncle. I feel bad for leaving him like I did," he stated, looking at me for conformation.

I nodded, "Sounds good. I'd like to see big tubby Iroh again."

We both chuckled as we walk out of the barn.

_His lips were warm and sent sparks through my own._

The men were finished with the roof of the barn and were relaxing now with cold glasses of whatever beverage Seila had said it was. We were standing in the kitchen, fixing a small lunch while I watched the men outside. Lee was bouncing around while the man and Zuko sat and only moved to lift their drinks up to their lips.

Thinking of lips, I blushed, trying to hide my face as I felt the blood collect before moving on. I heard Seila laugh and looked at her to see her giggling at me. "What?" I asked, trying to pretend I didn't know what she was laughing at.

"Oh, don't pretend. I can see how you look at him. And how he looks at you. I can also see how you aren't together. Why not?"

"Everything going on with the world. Everything is just to- Ow!"

She snapped me on the arm with her cleaning rag, "Don't even try to use that excuse. If anything, all this craziness is even more of a reason. I don't know what kind of stuff you two are in right now, but don't miss your chance to find something special in him."

I looked down at my hands as I stirred the pot of soup, giving a small smile, "I guess you're right."

"I'm kind of tempted to keep you two here, though, instead of letting you leave. Two teenagers with obvious feelings for each other in more ways than one alone together should probably have an eye kept on them."

My face turned bright red once more.

_I could hear him slightly straining against the chains, trying to get closer to me._

I made sure our supplies were hooked perfectly on the ostrich-horse's saddle, watching over its back as Zuko said goodbye to the family.

Soon, we switched roles. Zuko climbed onto the ostrich-horse's back as I walked over to the family. I shook the man's hand before leaning down to shake Lee's. Then I turned to Seila. She gave me a small smile before wrapping me up in a hug.

As we stood there for a minute, her chin resting on my shoulder, she whispered to me, "You know, I've always wanted a daughter. And I know you're probably already someone else's little girl that's growing up too fast. Just… Just be careful."

I nodded softly before pulling away and walking back over to Zuko. He reached down, helping me throw myself up behind him.

I tried to ignore how close we were as we rode with our backs to the little farm.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've just been working on all my other fanfics. Please review and maybe I'll write a really long one over the next few days-week.**


	6. Chapter Five: Zuko

**Please don't kill me. I took a well-needed break and, well, yeah… It lasted longer than really needed. Maybe reviews will bring up the amount of times and how often I update.**

**Now, honestly, I don't remember anything I had planned for this chapter or really anything about the future of this story… All I know is I'm not going to give up on it cause I need to have a fic with this obvious pairing, Zunix… Plus, I figure how few or how many there are of you who read this may help me come up with ideas! :D **

Crash From The Past

Chapter Five: Zuko

I woke with a start and with a problem. A problem caused by a teenage boy's dream. A problem not helped in the slightest by the fact that, in our sleep, Phoenix and I apparently ended up in a… very close position involving the tangling of limbs.

I moved slowly, trying not to wake her so she wouldn't be informed of my 'problem'. Getting untangled from the out-cold Phoenix, I soon found out, was the easy part. Finding a cold stream close enough to find camp again yet far enough not to cause any mishaps was the hard part.

_Was I really that surprised I was attracted to Phoenix that way? Isn't it an old common love story, to fall in love with your once best friend? Is that what I felt? Did I love her? Too soon to tell. What would Uncle say right now? Probably tell me to take a deep breath and slow down. My emotions boil too close to the surface._

I pulled out some of the food Seila had sent with us, setting it above the fire to warm it before nudging Phoenix with my foot. She yawned, sitting up with a stretch and running her fingers through her blond hair until it lay perfectly smooth.

I didn't say anything, only watched her as she kept her eyes closes and tied up her hair like she always did. When she finally opened her obsidian eyes to catch my own, she smiled tiredly. We had rode longer than we should have, talking until we could barely see to make camp. Though, out of that talking, we decided on our plan: We were going to find Uncle.

Phoenix reached into her pack, pulling out her necklace and putting it on, before moving over beside me and the fire. We ate quietly, a peaceful silence.

_What was I supposed to say to her? After that dream, I could barely look at her. Yet, obviously and at the same time, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I hoped we would find Uncle soon. I needed to talk to him about this…_

_Though, I had a feeling my mother probably would have been able to help more._

We rode towards the next town, planning to figure out where to look from there.

"Do you have any ideas?" Phoenix asked, making me glance over my shoulder at her. I had forced my hat onto her head and she now had it setting as it should be, instead of sideways like it had been for the past twenty seven times I had looked back at her.

"If I knew how to contact the White Lotus, that would be my plan, but I don't know any other way than going around asking people if they've heard of it. And I don't think that would go very well."

"Then we think of something else and along the way look for any signs of the White Lotus," she stated in a matter of fact tone with a teasing smile pointed in my direction.

"An amazing plan, I don't know how I never came up with it," I said in an equally teasing bored and unamused tone.

"I'm just too intelligent for you to handle," she teased back as she adjusted her position behind me.

"So intelligent that it's breaking my heart."

With this, we both began to laugh, quietly at first but each other's laughter just making us louder.

_Laughing felt good. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed, had reacted with more than a chuckle._

I tied the ostrich-horse to a post, watching Phoenix straighten her earth kingdom clothing she had borrowed. She adjusted my sun-blocking hat so that those who walked past her left couldn't look into her face.

The burn on the underside of her chin was healing nicely, though I knew it would scar much like my own, probably not such a large patch.

Phoenix turned her eyes to me, stretching her hand out, "How much coin do we have?"

"They gave me some for working on the farm, but I wouldn't take much. Why? We have food."

She nodded, dropping her hand, "Yes, I just want to know how much we have. You never know what might happen, and I'd like see if we may need more in advance."

I sifted through my pocket, pulling out the few coins. "Three silvers and seven coppers, enough to buy… three eggs, maybe entry for one into one of the cities."

She sighed, "If we really want to get anywhere, we might need more."

"This town is only slightly bigger than the last one, Phoenix. I doubt you can find a way to make more money here."

She let her signature casual smirk slip onto her face, "You doubt me?"

Deciding one worked best with a challenge, I gave her a smirk of my own, "Yes."

_Gambling is fun. Morals as simple as that passed a long time ago, and even so, gambling on simple things wasn't too bad in the first place. And Phoenix was good at the games. _

_I'm pretty sure she didn't cheat, either, though I would never think to confront her about it. She just followed well, knew their tricks, and playing innocent was always a good tactic. _

"_Men are always willing to believe two things about a woman: that she is weak and that she finds him attractive," she would quote, though she probably didn't even remember where she got that saying in the first place either._

Phoenix pointed to the innkeeper, handing me the earth kingdom coins she had been messing with while the rest remained in my pocket. "I think we have enough coin for one room, so see if there are any with two beds. If there isn't, we can deal."

I nodded, walking over to the innkeeper. The older lady smiled up at me, giving only a slight questioning look to my scar before moving on, "Hello, would you like to rent a room? I also have some food for sale."

"Do you by any chance have a room with two beds?" I asked, slightly surprised when her smile stretched into a grin as she looked from Phoenix who hid behind my hat to me.

"Admirable. I'm afraid I don't, though. Even though I have few rooms, I can give you two right next to each other for the night for a discount, though."

"How much?"

"I can only go as low as seven silvers. Still have to pay for the things that keep this place up and running, you know."

I sighed, looking down at the coins. That would take too much out of what we had, "We'll just have to take one, then."

"That will just be four silvers," the innkeeper took my coins, gesturing for us to follow her.

_I'd give her the bed. That was the plan. I had slept on the floor before, I could do it again. _

"We basically slept next to each other last night in this amount of space, Zuko, we can share the bed," Phoenix argued for the fifth time.

With a huff, I gave up, dropping onto the side of the bed and closing my eyes without a word. I heard Phoenix just laugh, finding this amusing, before continuing to move around the room and finally crawling into the bed on the other side.

"Goodnight," she whispered, her exhausted voice making me realize my own slipping consciousness.

_The master bedroom in the fire nation palace, that was where I was. I was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, the sheets covering my waist down. I was trying to read a book, but the words were jumbled, nonsense._

_And the Phoenix came through the door. But, with a quick mood change, as the door shut behind her, she let out a scream that sounded too close._

I shot up in the bed, shooting a small burst of flame to light the lantern on the nightstand. Phoenix was sitting up, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy, as if she had just been scared out of her wits.

Taking a deep breath and clearing my throat, I chuckled nervously, "Nightmare?"

She nodded, looking as if she couldn't speak.

"That bad?"

She nodded again.

"You think you can get back to sleep?"

She shrugged, looking disturbed, upset.

_There were no dreams after I fell asleep for the second time that night. Instead, I drifted into a pleasant rest with Phoenix wrapped in my arms. I knew she had gotten to sleep, for I couldn't until I heard her breathing deepen and even out. _


End file.
